The invention comprises an apparatus for preparing, treating, or cooking substances (foods) intended to be eaten and/or drunk by human beings or animals for their nourishment.
Foodstuffs, safety and handling are priority issues for all consumption including open fire roasting. The practical aspect of an apparatus's length places the user a safe distance from the heat. The transfer from the prongs of the apparatus to a serving container solves concerns of foods being touched by individuals other than the person consuming the foods.